


第二十三章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [23]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第二十三章

黑金因为不想让人觉得自己和小仓鼠很废所以就主动做家务照顾他们的生活起居。虽然文星伊已经告诉她不需要但她还是坚持要做。

“呕…呕…”

“你还好吗，辉人。我明天带你去看医生吧！这几天你一直不舒服还瘦了很多！我现在先抱你去房间休息吧！”大家准备吃饭时辉人一闻到鱼的味道就直接冲去厕所吐了。

X

“恭喜你们啊！文夫人怀孕了。你们要当父母了！”

“真的吗？我要当爸爸了！我要当爸爸了！”文星伊就突然大喊然后紧紧抱着辉人。

“放开我啦星～你抱得太紧，很痛啦！”

“对不起！对不起！我是太高兴了！”过后文星伊就向医生请教有什么要注意的事项还饮食之类的，文星伊还拿出电话认真地记录下来。辉人看见这一幕的时候，觉得自己真的是嫁对人了！

“辉人啊，医生说你不可以提重物所以以后你手上都不可以拿东西哦！要是真的要拿都要交给我拿，听见了吗？”

“知道啦！”

“还有你要吃什么都告诉我因为医生有交代有些食物你是不可以吃的！”

“对了，你就不用去上班了。留在家我会比较放心！”

“算了！算了！我还是在家陪你吧！不然我还是不放心！”

文星伊就一路上念到回家，辉人并不觉得烦更多的是幸福感。

一回到家，文星伊就告诉容和黑金辉人怀孕的事。说完文星伊就抱辉人回房间休息了。对辉人可以说是投进了百分百的用心。黑金看了觉得委屈因为自己在怀有小仓鼠的时候，文星伊不只没有照顾她就连呆在她身边都没有，而容其实是替辉人开心的只是生闷气为什么怀孕的不是自己呢？我们的主角文星伊和辉人就呆在房间里恩爱。

他们的父母知道了这件事后更是激动，母亲们还说要搬来照顾辉人，但都被他们拒绝了。为了辉人有更舒适的休息空间，文星伊就把辉人搬到另外一间空房间去。

“你可以不要走吗？留在这里陪我好吗？”看着辉人的样子，辉人说什么都是答应。

“当然好啦，宝贝！那我们现在就睡觉吧！”

另一头在等文星伊回来的容还对文星伊没有回房间不知情。

“容，你干嘛啦！我不是要照顾辉人嘛！改次你怀孕我也会这样照顾你的，所以不要吃醋了，好吗？”文星伊隔一天发现容的变化就大概猜到她不开心了。

文星伊每天就让辉人在他的办公室休息，自己就工作。每天都把她照顾得无微不至，除了辉人其他事情都好像变得不重要了。所以容就觉得自己的存在好像没有必要，但其实不只容这样觉得，就连小仓鼠也觉得文星伊好像不爱他了。

“爸爸，你可以陪我玩玩具吗？”

“爸爸，你可以讲故事给我听吗？”

“爸爸，你不是答应我要去游乐园玩的吗？”

每次小仓鼠说完文星伊都只是回他一句下次先吧，但每一次都没有下次。

文星伊发现容最近好像很不开心，十问九不答，但问她是不是遇到什么不愉快的事，她都说没事。

X

[我们出来聊一聊吧！]

[好的。]

金容仙就到一间咖啡厅去跟金昭希见面。

“所以你是有什么事想告诉我吗？”

“不愧是文星伊看上的人，但有件事我相信你一定不知道。”

“废话少说！你要说就直接说不要再跟我兜圈子了！”

“既然你都这样说了，我就直说吧！你知道你父母的车祸是人为的吗？但想也知道文星伊没有告诉你因为这场车祸是他和辉人设计的！”当金容仙听到这个消息的时候她惊呆了，她没有想过自己会和杀死自己父母的杀人犯住在一起，对文星伊已经没有信任可言了。

“如果你不相信的话，你也可以去调查，我相信你得到的答案也会和我告诉你的一样。那我就先走了！”

金昭希离开后，金容仙就联络上她以前的青梅竹马，南允道。


End file.
